Aircraft doors which are designed to allow emergency evacuation of passengers conventionally comprise an emergency opening device designed to be activated during an emergency evacuation procedure so as to open the doors quickly without the need for human intervention.
Such opening devices conventionally comprise means for actuating the door opening mechanism, wherein these means can be switched between a passive state and an active state of activation of said opening mechanism, and means for activating the actuating means.
Currently, as described in particular in patent applications FR 2830564 and EP 0 741 073, the actuation means conventionally consist of an actuator (or driving element) of the pneumatic type, supplied by means of an auxiliary reserve of driving fluid.
However, such actuation means have several drawbacks. Indeed, first and foremost, they prove to be relatively bulky and heavy, in particular due to the presence of the auxiliary reserve of driving fluid. Moreover, they require that the driving fluid pressure be checked periodically, and that the auxiliary reserve be replaced periodically even if it has not been used. Finally, after the emergency opening device has been activated, these actuation means require, in order to be operational once again, that the auxiliary reserve of driving fluid be replaced.
Another current solution, described in particular in patent application FR 2 864 021, makes it possible to reduce the bulkiness and the weight of the actuation means. Indeed, according to this solution, the actuation means consist of a pyrotechnic actuator, i.e. an autonomous actuator which does not require a driving fluid supply source. However, such pyrotechnic actuators must be inspected and replaced periodically, even when they have not been used. Moreover, these pyrotechnic actuators must also be replaced after activation of the emergency opening device.